Some Like It Hot
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Originally Posted for a contest on deviantArt. Now I'm bringin it here! SMUT-ALERT! Mature Audience Please! Summer time can be hot. Mix a swimsuit Nancy with the Dream Demon and summer is now fires of hell hot!


_Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on  
Some feel the heat and decide that they cant go on  
Some like it hot, but you cant tell how hot til you try  
Some like it hot, so lets turn up the heat til we fry_

"No! Let me go! Get away!"

Her body shook as she gasped, trying to pry herself free. Free from the restraints that held her arms above her head. Free from the wall that she was now being pinned against by some unseen force. Free from _his_ deep, lust filled, gaze.

He had his arms across his chest, as he wagged a bladed index finger at her, making a tsking sound, as he grinned at her with such smugness, that if she wasn't so afraid and pinned to a wall with her arms over her head, she'd have told him to piss off and slapped him across his face.

"Come on, Nancy! Arn't you happy to see me?" There was feigned hurt in his voice, as he swaggered forward, his flesh hand now in his front left pocket of his dark, green, jeans. He clicked his blades together, swinging his hand back and forth, as he stepped right up to her, his grin never leaving his face, as he leaned forward. His face was now inches from her own, and in disgust and fear, Nancy closed her eyes and turned her head away.

A sigh of annoyance was heard, as she felt his gloved hand suddenly clasp her face, the blades lightly grazing her skin, as he tenderly, though firmly, turned her head back to him. His thumb grazed across her cheek, causing Nancy's eyes to snap open, as her body trembled from the contact and his unblinking, smug, gaze.

He chuckled, his eyes scanning her face, before moving down, sending a shiver of disgust and fear down her spine. God how she wished she was wearing more than just the two-piece her fiancee, Chase, had given her for their vacation in June this month. How she wished he hadn't shown up right as she was about to get in the pool to cool down from the hot July heat. God how she hated her luck!

"Little Nancy... All grown-up now, huh?" He continued to let his eyes roam her body, before he caught her eyes again, flicking her stray gray hair out of her face, before lightly tugging on it. "Something to remember me by?" He joked, as Nancy slightly narrowed her eyes at him. She hated that strand of hair with a passion! Hated the memories that it brought every-time she looked at it!

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the damn thing to go away. She had tried dying it, cutting it, everything! But it, like a curse, would appear right back where it was the next day. She suspected that he had a hand in its constant stay; perhaps with the use of his demon powers. "Believe me, Krueger. If I could, I would erase every memory of you that is left on this Earth!" Her voice was low, hissed, as Freddy let out a howl of laughter!

"Well, well, well! Looks like the bitch still has some fight in her!" He leaned forward, still holding her face in his gloved hand, as he pressed his forehead to hers, his fedora brushing against her hair. "I like that. Its always turned me on how you always put up a fight!"

Nancy's eyes widened, and her body went numb, as Freddy's mouth, roughly, found her own. Coming suddenly to her senses, Nancy attempted to jerk her head away, as his rotten, decaying, tongue preyed its way into her mouth, causing her to gag! His charred, demon, tongue danced against hers, as his flesh hand landed on her waist, his body pressing against hers, the rough, scratchy, feel of his sweater on her stomach startling and tickling her as it brushed against her.

The kiss seemed to last for days, before he tore his mouth away from hers, his forehead remaining against hers, as he licked her lips and grinned. Nancy's eyes widened at the sudden feel of his flesh hand sliding to her naval and down. Nancy, her head still being held by Freddy's gloved hand, tried to shake her head and avoid his blades.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Her voice was loud, panicked, as Freddy made a calm, shushing, sound, a smirk on his face. "Shh! Relax, Nancy!" He released her face, as his gloved hand began to trace up and down her side, pulling at her bikini-top lightly as his claws went up.

Nancy shook, tears coming to her eyes, as she tried to fight back the sobs that threatened to bubble up out of her. She would not cry in front of him! She wouldn't! Nancy, back pressed against the wall of his dream world and hands held above her head, tried to get her body away from him, tried to struggle free of his hold, tried to wake up! But luck seemed to favor Fred Krueger, as his flesh hand slipped down into her swim bottom.

Her back arched and her eyes widened to dinner plates, as his burnt, warm, flesh hand pressed against the bare flesh of her womanhood, sending a shock of fear and disgust through her! She began to shake violently, as his gloved hand brushed closer against her skin as he moved to her stomach and up to where the valley of her breast was. His index claw caught against the fabric of her bikini-top, and a sickening ripping sound was heard, as he continued to move his blade up.

Nancy cried out, tears falling from unchecked eyes, as he buried his face against her neck, continuing to move the blade up until her chest broke free, his blade dividing her bikini-top in two. She felt numb and sick, as Freddy whispered in her ear. "Little Nancy... All grown-up in more ways than one, arn't we?"

Nancy sobbed, shaking her head. "Please... Please, stop! No more!" Freddy gave a dark, deep, chuckle, as his left hand, rubbing against her womanhood, began to slip past its lips. Nancy cried out in shock, as his middle and index finger pressed against a sensitive nub of flesh.

Nancy's eyes were wide and her body quivered, as he held his glove hand up, and grinned as the glove and knives began to melt away, becoming a simple flesh hand like his left one. He flexed his new hand, and brought his head from her neck to gaze into her fearful eyes. "Can you feel the heat, Nancy?" She cried out and arched her back as he began to rub and press the sensitive nub of flesh with his middle and index finger.

A fiery, toe curling, feeling began to build in her lower stomach, as her body began to feel warm. Her back, which she now realized was pressed up against one of his boilers, was covered in sweat, as was her entire body now. Freddy chuckled at her realization. "Some like it hot, babe!"

With that said, Nancy gasped loudly as his now flesh right hand gripped her right breast, his thumb brushing against her now hardened bud of flesh. Nancy clawed at the air, as his charred fingers worked at her body, pulling gasps and cries of, to her disgust, pleasure, as his demonic tongue, charred lips, and decaying teeth, assaulted the skin of her sweat covered, sensitive, neck; sucking, nibbeling, and leaving trails of saliva.

Her body was burning up now, as Freddy's fingers continued their assault. His course fingers continued to massage her swollen nub of flesh, twisting it between his thumb and index finger ever so often, as his fingers worked at the bud, twirling it between his thumb and index finger.

The fiery heat in her stomach was burning deep within her now, as she panted and continued to claw at the air. Her body unconsciously arched against him as he pressed against her. Her head shook violently, as Freddy growled against her neck, biting down hard and sucking, intending to leave a hicky.

"No... No! Dammit, Freddy!" She panted. Freddy continued to suck and nibble at her neck, sending pain and disgusting pleasure down her spine. She was about to scream and demand him to stop, when her cry was stopped dead in her throat, as Nancy felt him slip his middle and index finger into her core, his thumb pressing against the swollen nub of flesh.

"A tight, hot, bitch!" Freddy cackled, before his lips found hers. Nancy's head was swimming, as their tongues danced together, and the walls of her core gripped Freddy's fingers like a vice. Her body unconsciously arched against him, as her body craved for something. Something that frightened her, because it wanted it from him!

As Freddy released her lips, he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a quick, rhythmic, pace. Nancy pawed at her restraints, needing to grip something. The heat in her stomach had spread through her body, making it tingle and throb. Sweat dripped down her drenched body, as she panted softly.

"Feel the heat, Nancy? Feel it burning inside you?" His hot, foul, breath brushed against her ear, as he nibbled on it. She whimpered, as his pace sped up, and his thumb pressed hard against the sensitive nub. She was going to explode! The heat was to much! It felt like it was going to burn through her!

"Scream my name, Nancy. Scream it, and I'll give you what you want!" Nancy whimpered and bit down on her lower lip. Tears fell from her, as she felt the swirling, tingling, heat, building and a pressure growing. It was too much!

"Freddy!" Her voice echoed, and her body slammed back against his boiler, as the pressure released, and her body was racked hard by it. She gasped loudly as her walls clamped down, hard, on his fingers and her nails dug into her restraints.

Freddy chuckled, his voice filling the air and seeming to suffocate her, as his licked her lips and grinned. "Like it hot, huh kid?" Nancy turned her head in shame, her eyes still on him, as he pulled his fingers from her and licked them, much to her disgust.

"Nancy? NANCY?" A distant voice could be heard, as she began to slowly sink back to reality. "Later, Nancy. I'll see you real soon, kid. Real soon." Freddy chuckled. And with that, Nancy found herself awake and staring up at the concerned face of her fiancee Chase.

"Shit! Jesus, Nancy! I told you it was too hot to go swimming!" She felt herself being scooped into Chase's arms and lifted from the ground. "You must of passed out from the summer heat. You're burning up!" His hand pressed against her forehead, as he pushed through her house to her bathroom.

"A nice, cool, bath will help... Nancy? What happened to your top?" He lowered her into the tub, before holding her split in half bikini-top up for her to see. Nancy grabbed the top, and kept her eyes from Chase's, not saying anything.

Chase, taking it as Nancy not knowing the answer, simply smiled and kissed the top of her head, before turning on the cool water. "You just relax. Ill come back and check on you in thirty minutes, OK?" With that, Chase left Nancy in her tub, as tears fell from her face.

She had betrayed Chase. She had let a monster have his way with her. She was... She was nothing but a whore.

Nancy's hand clamped over her mouth, as she leaned over the side of the tub and hurled, the burning taste of her lunch and _His_ dead, decaying, demon tongue swimming in her taste buds, her body shaking and being racked hard. She gasped and spit, as she gripped the side of the tub so hard, her knuckles turned white.

Shaking, Nancy shook her head and hurled once more, cringing at the memories the vile, burning, taste brought, before she curled her legs against her chest and sobbed silently.


End file.
